Such apparatuses for fastening removable roof sections of passenger cars have a locking and unlocking mechanism in the form that plug-in and locking elements, which can be connected with the vehicle body, are constructed at the roof part. These plug-in and locking elements position the removable roof section in its closed position with a plug-in connection in the installed position in the roof region and then secure it with a locking hook that can be moved with a lever. These plug-in and locking elements, with their associated operating levers, adversely affect the head room in the interior of the vehicle and are inadequately protected against inadvertent opening.